


Hermione`s Christmas outfit

by AnimaBird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nudity, Out of Character, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaBird/pseuds/AnimaBird
Summary: The Christmas party is coming and Hermione has to make some preparations. This time she is going to wear something special since she is planning to finally make Harry pay attention to her.





	Hermione`s Christmas outfit

I honestly hate stories being descriptive in the very beginning so I`ll start quickly. It was a Christmas time and everybody in Hogwarts was excited about the upcoming party.

Hermione was preparing for the evening especially pedantically cause she was going to do an extremely important thing. Seriously, her life depended on that. At least, she thought so. Seducing Harry is not something you`ll be not accurate enough at.

Hermione used to be a do-everything-as-adults-say girl and could not imagine herself being even a bit naughty. But this time it`s now-or-never since Harry failed to pay the poorest attention to her being extremely busy with other girls and the party was going to be the best opportunity for Hermione to act in the whole year. She decided to wear something sexy so that he would stop ignoring her. Short skirt was the best idea she came up with. A long time of choosing an appropriate length of the skirt was something – she now was standing in front of a mirror looking at her butt and thinking if it was exposed enough or not. She was pulling an elastic band of her skirt up closer and closer to her chest so that her ass was getting more and more revealed. Finally, she realized her panties were in a full view, her skirt not covering a single inch of her bottom, her face crimson-red from shame. “Isn`t it too much?” the thought flashed in her mind when the dormitory door swung open.

Ginny Weasley was awkwardly standing at the entrance seeming to have lost her ability to speak.

“Close the door!” shouted Hermione desperately trying to pull her skirt back to normal.

Ginny fulfilled Hermione`s request. The silence followed. Hermione wasn`t looking at her friend.

“What are you - ,” Ginny said quietly.

“N-nothing… I just… Couldn`t put my skirt on cause the elastic band - ,” Hermione couldn`t pull herself together. “Ah… nothing…”

She kept looking the opposite direction.

Could Ginny possibly understand Hermione? Does Hermione have to tell her about everything and ask for an advice or is it better to pretend nothing happened?

“Are you going to the party?” Ginny broke the silence making Hermione relieved.

“Yeah, sure, I`m just preparing for it,” she said finally turning to face Ginny. “What do you think about my outfit?”

“It is good,” replied Ginny.

It`s better not to disturb Ginny with such a bullshit that`s on Hermione`s mind. She will manage everything on her own. That`s it.

After Ginny took some of her belongings and left the room Hermione spent some more time trying to make herself look attractive to Harry. She lowered her skirt a little though. Now its edges were approximately in the middle of her bottom cheeks so that it was not so obvious she was trying to make an impression.

The party took place in a hall of the Gryffindor house tower. Different decorations were all over the place and people were constantly talking and passing from one spot to another. Hermione walked past the main crowd and Harry suddenly caught her eye. He was calmly sitting on a little sofa in the corner not seeming really interested in the celebration. A couple of girls – they were always haunting him lately – were at the both sides of him, girlish laughs made their way through all other noises of the place.

Hermione sighed heavily trying to fight her nervousness. She chose the armchair opposite Harry and awkwardly sat down. Harry noticed her and smiled slightly. Girls next to him didn`t like his gesture of politeness very much. They did everything to distract him from Hermione and continue their one-side conversation.

Hermione realized she had to act. Otherwise she was going to lose the game. She turned a little aside and put her feet beneath herself on the seat of the armchair. In that position she could flash her butt so that Harry would notice her. She had chosen the right length of the skirt – Harry could see a lot. Of course if he even looked. But he didn’t.

Then she lifted her skirt fabric a little bit higher revealing her panties and coughed as if clearing her throat. That worked. Harry`s eyes travelled to Hermione`s treasurable place. However, for some reason he rejected to continue and put his gaze away. Perhaps it was too uncomfortable for him to look at Hermione that way. He didn`t pay attention to her ever since.

Hermione got disappointed. She stood up and went to the girls` bathroom right behind the sofa Harry was sitting on. She locked in one of the cubicles and started doing something she was capable of only in the most desperate state of things. She reached under her skirt and slowly pulled her panties down. Then she dropped them on the floor and hid them behind the toilet. After she was done with panties she unzipped her blouse and took her bra off. The upper part of her underwear shared the fate of the bottom one. Hermione`s nipples got hard and were now sticking out through the fabric of the blouse. Hermione felt sexual arousal coming on her. Her heart was beating severely. She unlocked the cubicle door and left the place.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom into the hall. She is standing without underwear in front of the whole house! What the hell is she thinking about? How could she possibly ever do such a thing? Plus her skirt is barely covering her pussy and her butt cheeks are half-concealed only till her first attempt to lean forward or bend over – and by the way, that`s what she was going to do right after she approached the sofa with Harry. Harry was alone. All girls left him. It was weird since they never did. But Hermione was happy. That was the best chance she could count on.

She came up to Harry from behind seeing only his hair sticking out of the soft back of the sofa. Something was wrong. Something was totally wrong but she couldn`t tell what exactly. She gave up the idea to figure it out and unzipped her blouse again. This time she did it very carefully so that nobody would notice. She jogged around the sofa, quickly sat down on Harry`s lap and opened her blouse a bit more for him. Except it was not Harry. She was facing Ron with her tits out and her pussy half-revealed for him to see.

Hermione couldn`t speak. She got red and opened her mouth in shock. So did Ron.

“Hermione? What are you – ,“ he said.

“I… I was just – ,“ she began but didn’t go on.

What? She was just doing what? Trying to seduce Harry so that he finally fucks her but all of a sudden it turned out to be Ron?

“I was just going to say hello to you,” said Hermione already regretting her own words.

Ron kept staring at her. Then he smiled. Some weird expression crossed his face.

“Can I touch them?” he asked quietly.

Hermione bit her lower lip, worried. She nodded. He did touch her boobs.

It was amazing. Not only she was half-naked in front of the whole Gryffindor, but her titties were groped by someone else. It turned her on. Ron got hard as hell too. He left his right hand on Hermione`s boobs and reached for her pussy with the other. Hermione moaned.

“Not here,” she said. “We`ll be seen!”

“Ok, let`s go to our dormitory then, it must be empty right now,” he offered and let Hermione know he was about to stand up. She covered herself and slipped on a sofa beside Ron. He took her hand and led her out of the hall. Hermione was going along the corridor that was leading to the boys` dormitory. She was thinking of what she would say to Ginny if she found out.


End file.
